Cadeaux
by Crisalys Nara
Summary: OS spécial pour la St Valentin ! Attention, yaoi !


**Titre :** Cadeaux

**Auteure :** Crisa

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteure :** Salut à tous et bonne St Valentin ! Pour fêter ça, un petit OS tout court et tout mignon sur Naruto et Sasuke ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était la fin de l'hiver à Konoha et les élèves de l'école primaire Sharingan rentraient chez eux. L'un d'entre eux, blond aux yeux bleus, était particulièrement guilleret.

-Bonjour Maman !

-Bonjour Naruto ! L'école s'est bien passée ?

-Oui ! J'ai appris d'autres kanji, mais c'est un peu compliqué de se souvenir de tous…

-C'est normal, vous débutez !

-La maîtresse nous a dit que demain, c'est la St Valentin ! C'est quoi ?

-Ah, c'est le jour où on offre un cadeau à la personne qu'on aime !

Cette remarque plongea l'enfant dans une profonde réflexion.

-Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ? reprit sa mère.

-Oui… mais je sais pas si j'ai le droit…

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que c'est un garçon…

-Te fais pas de souci, tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui ! Tu veux que je t'aide à préparer quelque chose pour lui ?

Le petit Naruto fit un vigoureux "oui" de la tête.

-Super ! Tu voudrais lui donner quoi ? Des chocolats ?

-Ben… Ça fait un peu trop fille, non ?

-Alors… Peut-être que ça…

Elle lui exposa alors son idée.

-C'est super, Maman !

-Et en plus, tu peux le faire toi-même !

Et l'enfant passa toute la soirée à confectionner le présent.

Le lendemain, comme tous les jours, il se rendit à l'école, la petite boîte soigneusement dissimulée dans son sac. Devant le portail, tout un attroupement s'était créé.

-Sasuke-kun, accepte ces chocolats en gage de mon amour !

-Non, Sasuke-kun, prends ces fleurs !

-Ce pull tricoté main !

-Ne les écoute pas, Sasuke-kun, et reçois ce gâteau !

Sasuke, le fils du directeur de l'école, était le centre de toutes les attentions. Naruto sentit sentit une vague de tristesse le submerger. Le cadeau qu'il avait mis tant de cœur à faire lui semblait miteux par rapport aux superbes créations des filles de sa classe. Il tenta de s'approcher mais les harpies le repoussaient, ne lui laissant aucune ouverture. Chagriné, il finit par se réfugier dans un couloir désert.

Il s'assit contre le mur et prit le paquet dans ses mains. Il lui semblait bien misérable. Il réfléchissait au meilleur endroit pour s'en débarrasser discrètement quand un boulet de canon brun suivi d'une nuée de dindes piaillantes débarqua à toute vitesse et l'entraina dans une salle vide. Sasuke, car c'était lui, referma la porte et la verrouilla avec l'énergie du désespoir. Tout en reprenant son souffle, il expliqua :

-Han… han… désolé, je… han… poursuivi de partout… han… insupportables… han…

On pouvait entendre des "Sasuke-kuuun !" des hystériques à l'extérieur.

-Mais, elles sont gentilles !

-Han… tu parles… m'intéressent pas…

Son regard se posa alors sur le petit présent que Naruto tenait encore.

-C'est un cadeau de St Valentin ? Tu vas l'offrir à qui ?

Le blond sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Euh… je…

-Tu peux le dire, je vais pas me moquer de toi !

-Allez ! Dis ! Si tu l'as fait, c'est bien pour le donner !

Dans un mouvement brusque, Naruto lui tendit la boîte en gardant la tête soigneusement baissée, ses cheveux masquant ses yeux. D'abord surpris, Sasuke déballa le cadeau. Le renard n'osait pas tourner son visage.

-Hé !

-Mh ?

-Il est super chouette, ton cadeau !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ! C'est plus sympa qu'un truc acheté ! Tiens, aide-moi à le mettre !

Le blond l'aida à nouer autour de son poignet le bracelet brésilien qu'il avait fabriqué. Le corbeau profita de leur proximité pour déposer un baiser furtif sur sa joue.

-J'avais pas prévu de cadeau, dit-il comme pour se justifier, alors je t'offre ça !

-Tu… tu…

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien être mon amoureux ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

-Je sais pas trop, je suis jamais tombé amoureux…

-Tu veux bien essayer ? Juste une journée, pour tester ce que c'est, d'être amoureux !

-D'accord !

Et c'est ainsi que Naruto passa ce qui lui parut être le plus beau jour de sa vie.

* * *

Crisa : Trop mignon !

Sasuke : ...

Naruto : Tu dis rien ?

Crisa : En fait, il aimerait râler, mais comme il a lu ce qui arrive aux autres dans les autres histoires, il préfère ne rien dire et bouder dans son coin. Belle maturité !


End file.
